The Evils of the Pen
by Hikari Konoshiro
Summary: Dedicated to a great friend of mine and fantastic reviewer BlooDyMaY! Oneshot: Yuki rediscovers why he hates to use fountain pens when his laptop has been broken by our little pink haired vocalist.


**The Evils of the Pen**

**By Hikari-kun of Hikari-kun and Cia-chan**

_A special dedication to BlooDy-MaY, a great reviewer, friend and author. You were the true inspiration for this! Big Shu hugs!_

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

Eiri Yuki glared at the pen.

And he glared.

And glared some more.

Unfortunately this _wasn't_ getting the desired results.

He shook the pen near his face, and a whole lot of ink spat forth from of the nib.

Yeah… _now_ he remembered why he used his laptop and why he _despised _pens. _Especially_ fountain pens.

But unfortunately, using the laptop to record his ideas was not an option right now. Not since that damn brat had 'accidentally' sat on it and broken it. Somehow he was going to _have_ to make do with this infernal contraption called a pen.

He began trying to write once more.

_None of his ideas flowed onto the page. Literally._

"Grrrrr…"

The damn pen had run out of ink. And the worst part? After using his laptop for so long, he'd forgotten how to refill a fountain pen. Usually, when he did book signings, he used a marker pen and that was just thrown out when it was finished with and it was cheap enough to buy a new one.

This particular fountain pen was _extremely_ expensive. He thought an expensive fountain pen meant the ink lasted longer. But buying an expensive pen that only uses small ink cartridges did _not_ necessarily meant that the ink would last any longer what-so-ever.

And, Eiri Yuki simply didn't throw out _expensive _things. Cheap things were fine, but anything expensive, he kept it for life.

He sighed in frustration.

Well, all except the damn laptop, but that was hardly his fault, was it?

He glared at the pen.

And he glared.

And he glared some more.

Still the pen did not magically refill itself. In fact, he was_ sure_ it was _taunting_ him.

Eiri Yuki did the only other thing he could possibly think of.

He initiated yet another staring contest with the pen.

And he glared.

And glared.

And still the pen beat him hands down. It was the master of staring contests; it was _sure_ to win.

Only two options left now.

He could either call Shu in to refill the pen for him…

… or he could just throw it against the wall, in some vain hope it would magically refill itself.

He opted for the second option and threw the pen at the wall. The pen lid was still off however, and it spattered a huge trail of ink across his newly painted living room walls.

And then he glared.

And he glared.

And _seethed_ at the pen splotch all the way across his wall.

Okay, so his plan of action had just completely back-fired.

Well, time for the last option.

"Brat, get in here!" he called. Shuichi emerged from the bedroom moments later, his usual happy hyper grin adorning his face. And he immediately jumped at the novelist, bringing him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Yuki! What's up?" he asked in between squeezing the novelist and looking at the pen splotch across the wall.

Yuki held up the fountain pen, "Refill this for me, will you?" he asked. Shuichi sniggered.

"I can't believe you don't know how to refill a _fountain pen_!" he said in between laughs. No, it wasn't just a short laugh. The pink haired vocalist actually collapsed on the floor, laughing hysterically, unable to stop.

Yuki's right eye twitched.

And twitched.

And twitched some more.

"Are you about done yet brat?"

Shuichi paused for a moment.

"Almost,"

And then he erupted into laughter once more. Currently he was now on his back, kicking his legs up and down in the air like a turtle that had fallen on it's back in uncontrollable laughter.

Yuki took deep breaths and fought back to the urge to kill him.

After five more minutes of laughing, Shuichi managed to calm himself down, picked the pen from out of Yuki's hands and studied the nib.

"Yuki! No wonder it's not working! You've broken the nib!" he exclaimed, holding the pen close to his lover's face.

Yuki stared at the pen.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Then he fell backwards and collapsed on the couch, exhausted from his staring contest with the pen.

"That's it. Tomorrow I'm getting a new laptop," he declared.

* * *

**A/N:** Mwehehehe! Oh the randomness! I love this! I was laughing as I wrote this! I loooooove it!

Well, reviews please! I do love my reviews : )

And _yes_, this _is_ dedicated to BlooDy-MaY. Please check out her stories. She rocks very much so and she's one very awesome friend : D Plus she was the inspiration for such a one-shot. Very inspirational. Very creative too. Very good friend. Hugs!

I'm off. Take care and ja ne!

- Hikari-kun -


End file.
